magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Questoris Pattern Knights
Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 20 Cruising Speed: 70kph Maneuverability: 0 Structural Integrity: 105 Size: Immense (8) Armour: Front 44, Side 38, Rear 38 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Environmentally Sealed, Super Heavy Walker, Mecha, Damage Control, (Optional) Command and Control Crew: 1 Pilot Carrying Capacity: None Weapons Hand Weapons (chose two): * Reaper Chainsword (Melee; 4d10+10 R; Pen 8; Devastating (3), Tearing, Power Field) * Thunderstrike Gauntlet (Melee; 4d10+15 E; Pen 20; Power Field, Unbalanced) *Thunderstrike Gauntlet is a fully functional hand and can throw grabbed targets (max size 6 or size 7 if they are destroyed) dealing (Size/2 rounded up)d10's with Blast (Size-4) and Inaccurate Qualities to thrown object and hit targets * Thermal Cannon (150m; S/–/–; 5d10+16 E; Pen 12; Clip 40; Reload 5 Full; Blast (8), Melta, Reliable) * Rapid-Fire Battle Cannon (750m; S/3/–; 3d10+10 X; Pen 8; Clip 12; Reload 3 Full; Blast (10), Concussive (3), Reliable) *Rapid-Fire Battle Cannon has Co-Axial mounted Heavy Stubber (100m; –/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 800; Reliable, Tracer Rounds) * Avenger Gatling Cannon (300m; –/–/10; 3d10+5 I; Pen 6; Clip 1000; Tearing, Storm, Reliable) *Avenger Gatling Cannon has Co-Axial mounted Heavy Flamer (30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray, Reliable) * Las-Impulsor (each time it shoots chose the firing mode): -Low Intensity (150m; S/–/6; 3d10+5 E; Pen 8; Clip -; ) -High Intensity (70m; S/–/–; 6d10+20 E; Pen 18; Clip -; Recharge) * (Questoris Mechanicus) Lightning Cannon (500m; S/2/–; 3d10+8 E; Pen 10; Clip -; Blast (15), Shocking, Vengeful (8)) * (Questoris Mechanicus) Volkite Chieorovile (200m; S/–/8; 4d10+5 E; Pen 10; Clip -; Deflagrate, Devastating (1)) * (Questoris Mechanicus) Hekaton Siege Claw (Melee; 4d10+25 E; Pen 25; Power Field, Unwieldy, *) *Hekaton Siege Claw has inbuild Twin Rad Cleanser (30m; S/–/–; 1d10+9 E; Pen 10; Clip -; Irradiate (4) Spray, Felling (2), Twin-Linked) * (Chaos only?) Laser Destructor (750m; S/–/–; 4d10+30 E; Pen 20; Clip -; Blast (2)) Questoris Pattern Knights are also equipped with secondary weapon mounted next to their head (chose one): * Meltagun (20m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 12; Clip 40; Melta, Reliable) * Heavy Stubber (100m; –/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 320; Reliable) * (Questoris Mechanicus) Phased plasma-fusil (100m; S/2/4; 2d10+6 E; Pen 8; Clip 60; Maximal) * (Questoris Mechanicus) Graviton Crusher (70m; S/–/–; 2d10+9 E; Pen 8; Clip -; Graviton, Concussive (3) Blast (3), Haywire(3)) Questoris Pattern Knights may also be equipped with top mounted Rocked Pod (lowering its Maneuverability by 5) or Twin Icarus Autocannon (chose one): * Stormspear Rocket Pod (1000m; S/3/-; 4d10+3 X; Pen 6; Clip 18; Concussive (1), Proven (4)) * Ironstorm Missile Pod (3000m; S/-/-; 2d10+6 X; Pen 4; Clip 6; Blast (20), Indirect (2)) * Twin Icarus Autocannon (1500m; S/4/-; 3d10+8 X; Pen 6; Clip 400; Reliable, Twin-Linked, Anti-Air(Advanced)) Special Rules Ion Shield- 'Knight is equipped with Force Field with Protection rating of 30 that overloads on 1-5. When it overloads it takes 1d5 turns to recharge. This Force Field works only against ranged attacks originating from further than 2m from the Knight. As a Half Action, pilot may ''Rotate the Ion Shield to a single facing. If he does so field's PR is increased to 45 and it overloads only on a roll o 1, but it protects only the chosen facing. 'Throne Mechanicum and Advanced Auspex- ' Pilot gains +20 to Awareness and +10 to Fellowship, Tech-Use, Navigate (Surface) and Operate (Surface) tests. (Rule wise it is considered connection via MIU and it overwrites standard benefits from MIU connection.) 'Squire Protocols- '''Knight's pilot may force any Armiger pilot connected to him, to take ''Arduous (-40) Willpower test (-10 for Helm Mechanicum already included) to obey his order. Knight's pilot may sped his Fate Point or Infamy Point ''to force automatic failure of that test but he mast do so before test is rolled. '''Titanic Steed- '''Knights do not gain ''Ponderous trait for being Super Heavy Walker 'Carapace Extinguishers- '''If the vehicle catches fire, putting it out is performed by Hard (–20) Tech-Use test. [[Mecha (Vehicle Trait)|'Mecha]] 'Archeotech Stabilisers-' Knights do not suffer penalties to BS for shooting after movement '''(Optional) Blessed Autocimulacra- '''As long as Knight is still operational, it regains 1 point of Structure Integrity per day. This those not repair critical effects 467d4c82d71f642221df929cdeb8b06e.jpg 3eqr34431234.png|Knight with Las-Impulsor KnightTypes.jpg magerra.png|Knight Magaera with Lightning Cannon Questoris_Knight_Styrix_House_Atrax.jpg|Knight Styrix with Volkite Chieorovile Cesacrator.png|Chaos Knight Desacrator Category:Vehicle